DC vs. Marvel (2017 video game)
Summary Main Menu *Story Mode *Arcade **Single **Versus Battle **Tag Battle **Training **Watch Mode *Episodes *Options *Bonus Features *Xbox Live/PSN Roster New Earth *'Available from the Start' *#Superman (voiced by George Newbern) *#Batman (voiced by Christian Bale) *#Robin III (voiced by Logan Lerman) *#Flash II (voiced by Ezra Miller) *#Green Lantern II (voiced by Adam Baldwin) *#Wonder Woman (voiced by Susan Eisenberg) *#Aquaman (voiced by Phil LaMarr) *#Martian Manhunter (voiced by Carl Lumby) *#Green Arrow (voiced by Stephen Amell) *#Black Canary (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *#Firestorm *#Atom *#Zatanna (voiced by Lacey Chabert) *#Superboy (voiced by Matthew Mercer) *#Supergirl (voiced by Melissa Benoist) *#Batgirl (voiced by Kimberly Brooks) *#Nightwing (voiced by Milo Ventimiglia) *#Huntress *#Black Lightning (voiced by Khary Payton) *#Red Tornado *#Vibe *#Dead shot *#beastboy *#Jay Garrick *#Joker *#Lex Luthor *#Captain Cold *#Heat Wave *#Killer Frost *#Red Hood''' (voiced by Thomas Dekker)' Earth-616 *'Available from the Start''' *#Spider-Man (voiced by Josh Keaton) *#Captain America (voiced by Brian Bloom) *#Iron Man (voiced by Eric Loomis) *#Wolverine (voiced by Steven Blum) *#Thor (voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) *#Hulk (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *#*Bruce Banner (voiced by Gabriel Mann) *#Nick Fury (voiced by Alex Desert) *#Black Widow (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *#Hawkeye (voiced by Chris Cox) *#Cyclops (voiced by Nolan North) *#Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *#Invisible Woman (voiced by Erin Torpey) *#Human Torch (voiced by David Kaufman) *#Thing (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) *#Iceman (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *#Storm (voiced by Susan Dalian) *#Jean Grey (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *#Emma Frost (voiced by Karl Wahlgren) *#Psylocke (voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *#Rogue (voiced by Kieren van den Blink) *#Colossus (voiced by Phil Morris) *#Falcon (voiced by Lance Reddick) *#Silver Surfer (voiced by Brent Spiner) *#Deadpool (voiced by Nolan North) *#Daredevil (voiced by Brian Bloom) *#Ghost Rider (voiced by Richard Grieco) *#Luke Cage (voiced by Christopher B. Duncan) *#Iron Fist (voiced by Loren Lester) *#White Tiger (voiced by Caitlyn Taylor Love) *#Jessica Jones (voiced by Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) *#Black Panther (voiced by James C. Mathis III) *#Blade (voiced by Wesley Snipes) *#Doctor Strange (voiced by Rick Pasqualone) *#Nova (voiced by Troy Baker) *#Star-Lord (voiced by Will Friedle) *#Rocket Raccon (voiced by Trevor Devall) *#Groot (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) *#Drax the Destroyer (voiced by David Sobolov) *#Gamora (voiced by Vanessa Marshall) *#War Machine (voiced by Bumper Robinson) *#Ant-Man II (voiced by Grant George) *#Giant-Man (voiced by Wally Wingert) *#Wasp (voiced by Evangeline Tilly) *#Vision (voiced by Peter Jessop) *#Black Goliath (voiced by Emerson Brooks) *#Quicksilver (voiced by Mark Hildreth) *#Scarlet Witch (voiced by Kate Higgins) *#Winter Soldier (voiced by Jon Curry) *#Punisher (voiced by Jon Bernthal) *#Cable (voiced by Keith Ferguson) *#Captain Marvel (voiced by Jennifer Hale) *#Namor (voiced by Michael Adamthwaite) *#Black Cat (voiced by Ali Hillis) *#Squrriel Girl (voiced by Tara Strong) *#Agent Coulson (voiced by Clark Gregg) *#Agent 13 (voiced by ) *#Lincoln Campbell (voiced by Luke Mitchell) *#Bug (voiced by Sam Riegel) *#Captain Ultra (voiced by Travis Willingham) *#Elsa Bloodstone (voiced by Lucy Hale) *#Loki (voiced Troy Baker) *#Magneto (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) *#Green Goblin (voiced by Nolan North) *#Red Skull (voiced by Hugo Weaving) *#Venom (voiced by Neil Kaplan) *#Carnage (voiced by Matthew Lillard) *#Ultron (voiced by Tom Kane) *#Doctor Octopus (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *#Sandman (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *#Scorpion (voiced by Dante Basco) *#Rhino (voiced by Benjamin Diskin) *#Electro (voiced by Liam O'Brien) *#Vulture (voiced by John Malkovich) *#Mysterio (voiced by David Kaye) *#Shocker (voiced by David Boat) *#Kraven the Hunter (voiced by Gerald Butler) *#Mandarin (voiced Jet Li) *#Sabretooth (voiced by Peter Lurie) *#Juggernaut (voiced by Patrick Warburton) *#Blob *#Mystique *#Toad *#Lady Deathstrike *#Omega Red *#Kingpin *#Elektra *#Bullseye *#Iron Mongor (voiced by Jeff Bridges) *#Baron Zemo *#Lizard (voiced by Steven Blum) *#*Dr. Curt Connors (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) *#Taskmaster *#M.O.D.O.K. *#Abomination''' (voiced by Tim Roth)' *#Absorbing Man *#Deathlok '(voiced by J August Richards)' *#Lash *#Ronan the Accuser '(voiced by Jonathan Adams)' *#Yondu '(voiced by James Arnold Taylor)' *#Nebula '(voiced by Cree Summer)' *#Korath '(voiced by David Ferrey)' *'Story Mode Unlockables''' *#A-Bomb *#Adam Warlock (voiced by Sean Maher) *#Angel (voiced by Ben Foster) *#Annihilus *#Arachne *#Arnim Zola *#Attuma *#Avalanche *#Banshee (voiced by Robert Sheehan) *#Baron Blood *#Baron von Strucker *#Batroc the Leaper *#Beast (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) *#Beetle *#Bishop *#Black Ant *#Blackwing *#Blizzard *#Bonebreaker *#Captain Britain (voiced by David Tennat) *#Captain Universe *#Chameleon *#Constrictor *#Crimson Cowl *#Crimson Dynamo *#Crossbones *#Diamondblack *#Doc Samson *#Doctor Doom (voiced by Lex Lang) *#Dormammu *#Enchantress *#Executioner *#Fing Fang Foom *#Firestar''' (New Warriors)' *#Gambit '(voiced by Channing Tatum)' *#Ghost *#Howard the Duck '(voiced by Seth Green)' *#Hummingbird '(New Warriors)' *#Hyperion *#Jackal *#Justice '(New Warriors)' *#Kingpin *#Klaw *#Krang *#Kree *#Kurse *#Malekith *#Man-Ape *#Man-Wolf *#Maximus *#Mephisto *#Mole Man *#Moon Knight '(voiced by Ryan Gosling)' *#Moonstone *#Morbius *#Namorita '(New Warriors)' *#Night Thrasher '(New Warriors)' *#Nightcrawler '(voiced by Liam O'Brien)' *#Quake '(voiced by Chloe Bennett)' *#Paibok *#Professor X '(voiced by Patrick Stewart)' *#Reptil *#Ronan the Accuser *#Ronin *#Scarlet Spider '(New Warriors)' *#Sentry *#Skaar *#Shadowcat '(voiced by Ellen Page)' *#Speedball '(New Warriors)' *#Sun Girl '(New Warriors)' *#Sunfire '(X-Men)' *#Sunspot '(X-Men)' *#Super-Skrull *#Swordsman *#Thunderbird *#Thundra *#Tiger Shark *#Tigra *#Trapster *#Union Jack '(voiced by Daniel Craig)' *#US Agent '(voiced by Matt Damon)' *#Warwolf *#Wendigo *#Whiplash *#Whirlwind *#Wizard *#Wonder Man *#Yellowjacket '(voiced by Colleen O'Shaughnessy)' *#X-23 *'Side Missions Unlockables''' **'A-Force' ***Angela ***Dazzler ***Domino ***Jubliee ***Ms. America ***Ms. Marvel ***Rescue ***She-Hulk ***Singularity ***Sister Grimm ***Snowbird ***Songbird ***Spider-Girl ***Spider-Woman **Agent Venom **Aldrich Killian **Armor **Battlestar **Beta Ray Bill **Blue Marvel **Brother Voodoo **Butterball **Clea **Cloak **Coldblood **Colleen Wing **Cyclone **Dagger **Darkstar **'Defenders' ***Black Knight ***Darkhawk ***Gargoyle ***Hellcat ***Moondragon ***Nighthawk ***Red Guardian ***Son of Satan ***Valkyrie **Demoltion Man **Doctor Druid **Dracula **Dreadknight **Dust **Fantormex **Firebird **Free Spirit **Grey Gargoyle **Grim Reaper **Havok **Hercules **'Inhumans' ***Black Bolt ***Crystal **Impossible Man **Kang the Conquer **Ka-Zar **Morph **Multiple Man **Photon **Polaris **Power Man **Sif **Silver Fox **Silver Sable **'Sinister Sixteen' ***Armadillo ***Bi-Beast ***Boomerang ***Cyclone ***Gibbon ***Grizzly ***Hobgoblin (voiced by Dan Stevens) ***Human Fly ***Hydro-Man ***Jack O'Lantern ***Kangaroo ***Overdrive ***Scorpia ***Shriek ***Tarantula ***Tombstone **Slik **Smasher **Speed **Speed Demon **Spot **Squid **Starfox **Stingray **US Agent (voiced by Matt Damon) **Wiccan **'Wrecking Crew' ***Bulldozer ***Piledriver ***Thunderball ***Wrecker *'Shop Unlockables' **Egghead **Gorgon **Hammerhead **Humbug **Karolina Dean **Killraven (Bonus) **Kirigi **M **Machine Man **Maggot **Magma Bonus *'Dark Horse Comics' *#Abe Spaien *#Hellboy (voiced by Ron Perlman) *#Liz Sherman *#Marv (voiced by Mickey Rourke) *#Predator *#Tarzan (voiced Alexander Skarsgárd) *#Xenomorph *'Dynamite Entertainment' *#Ash Williams (voiced by Bruce Campbell) *'Warner Bros. Entertainment' *#Voldemort (voiced by Ralph Fiennes) *'WildStorm Comics' *#Dante Alighieri *#Faith Connors *#Freddy Kreuger (voiced by Robert Englund) *#Jason Voorhees *#Kratos (voiced by Terrence C. Carson) *#Leatherface 'DLC' 'Characters' *'Ultimate Marvel (Earth-616)' **'Ultimate Marvel Pack' ***Spider-Man/Miles Morales (voiced by Tahj Mowry) 'Bonus' *'Harry Potter' **'Harry Potter Pack 01' ***Albus Dumbledore (voiced by Sir Michael Gamblon) ***Bellatrix Lestrange ***Draco Malfroy ***Harry Potter (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) ***Hermonie Granger ***Ron Weasley ***Severus Snape (voiced by Alan Rickman) ***Sirius Black (voiced by Gary Oldman) **'Harry Potter Pack 02' **#Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody **#Fred and George Wesley **#Ginny Weasley **#Lucis Weasley **#Luna Lovegood **#Minerva McGonagall **#Neville Longbottom **#Rubeus Hagrid *'Mortal Kombat' **'Mortal Kombat Pack 01' **#Baraka **#Ermac **#Johnny Cage **#Liu Kang **#Raiden **#Scorpion **#Sonya Blade **#Sub-Zero **'Mortal Kombat Pack 02' **#Jax Briggs (voiced by Greg Eagles) **#Kano **#Kitana **#Mileena **#Reptile **#Shao Khan **#Tanya **#Tremor **'Mortal Kombat Pack 03' **#D'Vorah **#Erron Black **#Goro **#Kenshi **#Kung Lao **#Quan Chi **#Rain **#Takeda **'Mortal Kombat Pack 04' **#Bo' Rai Cho **#Cyrax **#Jacqui Briggs **#Kotal Khan **#Kung Jin **#Sektor **#Sindel **#Smoke **'Mortal Kombat Pack 05' **#Fujin **#Jade **#Kabal **#Li Mei **#Nightwolf **#Sareena **#Shang Tsung **#Stryker *'Others' **'Halloween Pack 01' ***Carrie White ***Chucky ***Ghostface ***Hannibal Lester ***Michael Myers ***Nosferatu ***Scott McCall ***The Fly **'Hell Creatures Pack' ***Ammit ***Beast ***Cerebus ***Lucifer ***Ox-Head and Horse-Face ***Satan *'Star Wars Pack 01' **Anakin Skywalker **Darth Maul **Darth Vader **Hans Solo **Mace Windu **Obi-Wan Kenobi **Yoda 'Costumes/Skins' *'Arrowverse' *#Flash II (voiced by Grant Gustin) *#Green Arrow (voiced by Stephen Amell) *Earth-616 **All New, All-Different *'Earth-10005' **'X-Men Movies Pack' **#Angel (voiced by Ben Foster) **#Beast (voiced by Kelsey Grammer) **#Colossus **#Cyclops (voiced by James Marsden) **#Cypher **#Iceman (voiced by Shawn Ashmore) **#Juggernaut **#Mystique **#Nightcrawler **#Pyro **#Rogue (voiced by Anna Paquin) **#Storm (voiced by Halle Berry) **#Toad **#Wolverine (voiced by Hugh Jackman) **'X-Men First Class Pack' **#Angel **#Banshee **#Beast **#Darwin **#Havok **#Magneto **#Mystique (voiced by Jennifer Lawrence) *'Earth-19999 (Marvel Cinematic Universe)' **'Ant-Man Double Skin Pack' ***Ant-Man (voiced by Paul Rudd) ***Yellowjacket (voiced by Corey Stoll) **'Avengers Skins Pack' **#Black Widow (voiced by Scarlet Johansson) **#Captain America (voiced by Chris Evans) **#Hawkeye (voiced by Jeremy Remner) **#Hulk (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) **#*Bruce Banner (voiced by Mark Ruffalo) **#Iron Man (voiced by Robert Donway Jr.) **#Loki (voiced by Tom Hiddleton) **#Quicksilver (voiced by Aaron-Taylor Johnson) **#Scarlet Witch (voiced by Elizabeth Olsen) **#Thor (voiced by Chris Hemsworth) **#Ultron (voiced by James Spader) **#Vision (voiced by Paul Bettany) **#Winter Soldier (voiced by Sebsastian Stan) **'Captain America Movies Skin Pack' **#Agent 13 (voiced by Emily VanCamp) **#Black Panther (voiced by Chadwick Boseman) **#Captain America (voiced by Chris Evans) **#Crossbones (voiced by Frank Grillo) **#Falcon (voiced by Anthony Mackie) **#Spider-Man (voiced by Tom Holland) **'Guardian of the Galaxy Movie Skins Pack' **#The Collector (voiced by Benicio Del Toro) **#Drax the Destroyer (voiced by Dave Bautista) **#Gamora (voiced by Zoe Saldana) **#Groot (voiced by Vin Diesel) **#Korath (voiced by Dijimon Honsou) **#Nebula (voiced by Karen Gillan) **#Rocket Raccoon (voiced by Bradley Cooper) **#Ronan the Accuser (voiced by Lee Paice) **#Star-Lord (voiced by Chris Pratt) **#Yondu (voiced by Michael Rooker) **'Netflix Skin Pack' **#Daredevil (voiced by Charlie Cox **#Iron Fist **#Jessica Jones (voiced by Krysten Ritter) **#Luke Cage (voiced by Mike Colter) **'Thor: The Dark World Skin Pack' **#Malekith **#Odin (voiced by Anthony Hopkins) **#Volstagg *'Earth-TRN554' **'Fantastic Four 2015 Skins Pack' ***Doctor Doom (voiced by Toby Kennell) ***Human Torch (voiced Michael B. Jordan) ***Invisible Woman (voiced by Kate Mara) ***Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Miles Teller) ***Thing (voiced by Jamie Bell) Progress Unlockables (Shop) Downloadable Content Costumes List of Costumes in DC vs. Marvel (2017 video game) Walkthrough Prologue: Doctor's Doom Disappearance Chapter 1: Beginnings Chapter 2: Enter Gotham Chapter 3: Chapter 4: Chapter 5: Chapter 6: Chapter 7: Crossover Civil War Chapter 8: Chapter 9: Chapter 10: Chapter 11: Crisis on Multiverses Chaptet 12: The Finale Skies DLC Walkthrough *Marvel **Episode 1: **Episode 2: Sinister Six **Episode 3: A-Force **Episode 4: **Episode 5: Murderworld **Episode 6: Asgard **Episode 7: **Episode 8: *DC *Episode 1: Open World 'New Earth (DC Universe)' *Central City **Central City Police Department **Flash Museum **Iron Heights Penitentiary **Keystone City *Gotham City **Arkham Island ***Arkham Asylum ***Asylum Botancial Garden ***D'Angelo Sewage Treatment Plant ***Island Dock ***Trigate Bridge **Burnley ***Burnley Freight Yards ***Club 539 ***Giordano Botanic Gardens ***Gotham Arms Apartments ***Gotham Mercy General Hospital ***Gotham Natural Science Museum ***Gotham Old Subway ***Gotham University ***Gotham University Campus ***Gotham Warhouse ***Museum of Natural History Storehouse ***The Gotham Tap Room ***The Greenhouse ***University Warehouse ***Von Gruenwald Tower ***WayneTech Storage Facility ***WGTU Radio **Diamond District ***Aparo Expressway ***GCPD 12th Precinct ***Iceburg Lounge ***Intergang Penthouse ***Mysterious Warehouse ***Old Wayne Tower ***One Gotham Center ***R.H. Kane Building ***Temple of Crime ***Wayne Enterprises **East End ***Bat-signal ***Brainiac Incursion Zone ***Cape Carmine ***Cape Carmine Lighthouse ***Crime Alley ***Deacon Blackfire Shelter for the Homeless ***Distribution Centre ***East End Free Clinic ***East End Regel Hotel ***Ellis Memorial Convalescent House ***GCPD 9th Precint ***GCPT Special Crimes Unit ***Gotham City Sewers ***LexCorp Reclamation Project ***Malone Improvement District ***Old Soder Cold Plant ***Original Wayne Enterprises Building ***Park Row Theatre ***Robert H. Kane Memorial Bridge ***The Bowery ***Wayne Memorial **Finger River **Gotham City Chinatown ***Chinese Cultural Centre ***Museum of Natural History ***Vincefinkel Bridge **Gotham Rail **Gotham River **Miller Harbor **Old Gotham ***Cathedral Square ***Clocktower ***GCPD Headquarters ***Gotham City Hall ***Gotham Hospital ***Riverfront Center ***Riverside Hotel ***South Gotham Courthouse **Otisburg ***15 Kane Street (Abandoned) ***Ace Chemcials ***Amusemile Mile ***Gotham Light and Power ***Gotham S.T.A.R. Labs ***Gotham University Warehouse ***Joker's Funhouse ***Knightsdome Sporting Complex ***Millicent Mayne Plaza ***Monarch Playing Card Company ***OMAC Base ***Stagg Enterprises Gotham HQ ***T.O. Morrow's Hideout ***Westward Bridge **Robinson Park ***A Shadow of Hell ***Forum of the 12 Caesars ***Pillars of Hades ***Reservoir-side Gazebo ***Robinson Park Reservoir **Sewer Rendezvous **Sprang River **The Midnight Masquerade **Wayne Manor ***Batcave (Hub) ****Character Customization ****Computer and Workshop ****Lower Level ****Simuation Missions ****The Trophy Room ****Top Level ****Underground Stream *Hall of Doom **East Bank **Magic Wing ***Armoury **Meta Wing ***Power Core **The Pit **Sabotage Chamber ***Broken Room ***Command & Control Center ***Inner Sanctum **Tech Wing ***Hangar **West Bank *Metropolis *Themyscira **Courtyard of the Slumboring Colossus **Fourum of the Five **Paradise Court *Watchtower (Hub) **Aquacultural Area **Hall of Heroes **Magic Wing ***Containment Facility **Main Wing ***Broken Room ***Hall of Justice ***Meta Antechamber ***Monitor Wing **Meta Wing ***Reactor Core **Tech Wing ***Hangar **War Room 'Earth-616 (Marvel Universe)' *Africa **Wakanda ***N'Jadaka Village ***Necropolis ***Red Rock ***Serpent Valley ***Techno Organic Jungle ***Wall of Knowledge ***Warrior Falls *Asgard **Bifrost **City of Asgard **Gladsheim **Halls of Fear **Hlidskjalf **Niffleheim **Plains of Ida **Realm Below **Sea of Mist **Tower of Solitude **Trone Room **Valhalla **Vingolf *Atlantic Ocean **Atlantis ***Attilean Royal Palace ***Deluvia ***Lemuria ***Little ***Logomance Lab ***Maritanis ***Namor's Palace ***Nautikon ***Temple of Neptune ***Thakoor *Europe **Latveria ***Cital von Doom ***Cynthia von Doom Memorial Park ***Doom Lake ***Doomsport ***Doomstadt ***Doomwood Forrest ***Draken River ***Latverian Academy of Scientist ***Old Town ***Wener Academy *New York City **Manhattan ***Attilan ****City ****Palace of Royals ***Avengers Mansion (Hub) ****Assembly Room ****Confrense Room ****East River ****Gym ****Hanger ****Howard Stark's Armory ****Jarvis' Room ****Library ****Living Area ****Medical Bay ****Patio ****Training Facility ***Baxter Building (Hub) ****30th Floor ****31st Floor ****34th Floor ****35th Floor ****Alicia Master's Studio ****Laboratory ****Library ****Lobby ****Medical Lab ****Reference Room ****Roof ***Bryant Park ***Brooklyn Bridge ***Central Park ****Central Park Zoo ****Circus ****Reptile House ***Chrysler Building ***Columbus Circle ***Daily Bugle Building ***Dockyard ***East Harlem ***East Village ***Empire State Building ***Empire State University ***F.E.A.S.T. ***Financial District ***Fisk Tower ***Fogwell's Gym ***Four Freedoms Plaza ***Grand Central Station ***Greenwich Village ***Hammer Towers ***Hellfire Club ***Hell's Kitchen ***Horizen Labs ***Hydra Base ***Industrial Base ***Liberty Island ***Little Italy ***Lower East Side ***Marvel Comics HQ (Hub) ****Ant-Man's Room ****Captain America's Room ****Deadpool's Room ****Fantastic Four's Room ****Hulk's Room ****Iron Man's Room ****Spider-Man's Room ****Stan Lee's Room ****Villain Wing ****X-Men's Room ***Museum of Modern Art ***Mutant Town ***Nelson and Murdock Law Office ***New York Power Plant ***OsCorp ****OsCorp Labs ****OsCorp Tower ***Pepe's Pizza ***Queensboro Bridge ***Romonico Tower ***Roxxon Oil Plant ***Ryker's Island/The Raft ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters ***S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (Hub) ****Deadpool's Room ****Detention Cell ****Hanger ****Medical Bay ****Meeting Room ****Observation Room ****Runway ****The Hub *****Armory *****Coulson's Office *****Hanger *****Interrogation Room *****Medical Facility *****Research Facility ***Soho ***Stark Tower/Avengers Tower (Hub) ****Iron Armory ****Lobby ****Meeting Room ****Outside Platform ****Research Facility ****Roof ***Statue of Liberty ***Stephen Strange's Mansion ***Times Square ***Upper East Side ***West Harlem ***World Trade Center ***X-Factor Complex ***Yorkville **Brooklyn ***Brighton Beach ***Brooklyn Heights ****569 Leaman Place ***Coney Island ***Cypress Hills Cemetery ***East River ***The Front Line ***Prospect Park ***St. Estes Home for Boys **The Bronx ***Bronx Zoo ***Hart Island ***Parkchester ***Schuyler Hill Memorial ***South Bronx ***Spuyten Dyvil ***St. Raymonds Cemetery ***Yankee Stadium **Queens ***Astoria ***Bayside ****Empire State University ***Breezy Point ***Far Rockaway ***Flushing ***Forest Hills ***Jamaica Avenue ***Jamaica Bay ***John F. Kennedy International Airport ***LaGuardia Aiport ***Long Island CIty ***Long Island Expressway ***Science Hall ***Shea Stadium ***Silver Star Studios ***South Queens Hospital for Sick Children ***Van Wyck Expressway ***Woodhaven **Staten Island **Westchester Country ***Salem Center ****Auger Inn ****Grind Stone Café ****Harry's Hideaway ****X-Mansion (Hub) *****Boathouse *****Breakstone Lake *****Cebre Chamber *****Cemetery *****Classrooms *****Courtyard *****Danger Cave *****Danger Room *****Hangers Bay *****Holding Cells *****Medical Bay *****Morlock Tunnels *****School Grounds *****War Room *****Z'noxx Chamber Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel Category:DC Comics Category:DC Category:PS4 Category:PS3 Category:Xbox One Category:Xbox 360 Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Upcoming video games Category:Upcoming crossovers Category:Kosta Karatzovalis' ideas